Love Keeps Us Together
by luckyxcharms
Summary: This is a story about how a certain couple deals with everything after what happened to them when they were juniors. This is also about their relationship as seniors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love Keeps Us Together

**Summary:** About a couple, you'll find out soon in chapter 2 or maybe chapter 1, if you can figure it out. A romantic story, but filled with drama in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi. I wish I did though (tear, tear).

**Chapter 1 **

It was Monday morning.

The shades on her bedroom window were opened up. She could feel the sun's warmth on the right side of her face. It took a few minutes for her to be fully awake. One of her eyes cracked open, then a few seconds later, the other eye opened too. She rolled over on the left side of her body and looked at her alarm clock. Her hazel-green eyes looked at the glowing red numbers on it. It was 7:30… _7:30!_ She jolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She scrubbed the green mint toothpaste on her teeth as fast as she could, sprayed soap and water on her body in under two minutes, slipped on the cleanest blue jeans she could find in her dresser, and the most decent blouse she could find laying around on the floor.

Dashing down the stairs and grabbing a granola bar on the kitchen table, she said a jumble of words, "Gotta go, gonna be late for school!" She looked at the small, brown leather watch on her wrist. She could make it in time if she walked faster and took the little shortcut on Broad St.

As she reached Degrassi she started to feel incredibly tired. Her tiredness weighed her down like a ton of bricks on top of her body. Her brain was telling her that she needed to rest, but her body kept walking up the cement steps of the school.

"Hey!" Emma's cheerful voice called out to her. Emma's fingers on her left hand were intertwined with Peter's fingers. They were very close and cuddly, as a couple would act.

She didn't feel like waving, she felt too tired to lift her arm and wave her hand in a back and forth motion. But of course she waved back, she was raised to be polite and Emma was her friend. She walked to homeroom like a zombie, unaware of the other students buzzing and talking around her.

When she got into homeroom, a few people were there, but the bell hadn't ringed yet. She sat down in a chair near a wall in the room. The wall was her pillow. She rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. It would only be for a few seconds, as soon she heard the bell ring she would open her eyes instantly. She would rest for just a few seconds…or a minute…or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Liberty?" a voice said, "Hey Libs, wake up!"

Liberty's eyes slowly opened to a concerned JT. JT looked a bit surprised that Liberty actually slept during homeroom. Liberty wasn't the type to sleep in homeroom, it was usually the other way around; she would wake JT up from sleeping in homeroom.

"You okay?" JT said, "You slept the entire time."

"Yeah," Liberty said yawning, "I'm fine, thanks JT."

"Okay, well you missed some important news in the announcements," JT said smiling.

"What?" Liberty said staring blankly at JT.

"Were having pasta surprise for lunch and that the school library won't open until Thursday," JT said jokingly.

"That's it?" Liberty said.

"Yep," JT said.

Liberty managed to laugh a little and playfully pushed JT's shoulder. JT chuckled. They had stayed good friends after last year. They didn't talk much about last year. They dealt with it on their own. It was in the past and now they were seniors. It was a whole new year for them, their last year at Degrassi. Sure, they'd joke and hang out with each other, but there was still something missing between them.

The bell rang again and the other students were getting ready to go to their next classes. Liberty got up and started to walk to Mrs. Kwan's class. She felt someone touch her shoulder and knew who it was.

"Liberty, are you sure you're fine?" JT said.

"_Yes_, JT," Liberty said, slightly annoyed at him.

"I was just wondering because Manny told me you didn't feel well yesterday," JT said.

Liberty, who was walking with JT walking a few steps behind her, stopped and turned around to look at JT. They were near the door to Mrs. Kwan's classroom. You could tell he was trying to find out was wrong with Liberty by the way he looked at Liberty. It was like his eyes were digging deep into Liberty's eyes searching for an answer.

"_Manny told you_ what happened?" Liberty asked.

"Well, yeah," JT said, "I really think you should talk to someone who can help you."

"You know, I can handle this by myself," Liberty said, "I've talked to Ms. Sauve."

"That's good," JT said encouragingly, "But Ms. Sauve is a school counselor… she really doesn't know much about the situation you've been in."

"JT don't tell me I need more therapy," Liberty said, "Because if it's anyone who needs more therapy, it's you."

Liberty walked away angrily leaving JT alone, and walked into Ms. Kwan's classroom. JT sighed, looked at his watch, and hurried to his next class.


End file.
